


Class

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [16]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 25: fence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

He hated these parties, hated the suffocating scent of the overused perfumes and crush of bodies. Worse of all she was on his arm yet again. Another night he'd have to endure the tantalizing whisper of the scent of her hair and the accidental touches. Or the way she leaned into talk to him so no one else could hear. The intimacy of those gestures, while necessary to their charade, were slowly beginning to warm on him, making him worry about that not expecting much clause he'd included in her hiring contract. Koenma wasn't even going to get into what she did to him just by looking at her, or by being near her. That was just asking for him to get all tied up in his emotions in a place where emotions had no place except as weakness.

Koenma stiffened when she released his arm not daring to look away from the businessman he was talking to, especially not when it could be seen as his being distracted, and Ayame while contrary, she was a strong woman. She put up with him everyday after all, she'd have to be be. She came back a few minutes later, before his mind was completely able to go off flapping in worry (something he wasn't going to think to hard on right now), her grip on his arm much tighter than it had been. Letting his gaze flicker to her for the briefest moment and assessing if she needed a reprieve before he excused them and ushered her out in the chill night.

Once outside she let go of his arm but kept close for the most part. He watched her take a couple deep breaths, her breath turning into whitish puffs as the chill air and the warmth of her breath reacted to each other. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them as if trying to bring some heat back to her bare arms, walking to the balcony railing. Giving himself a moment to take in the the deep v-cut down her back, he shook his head stepping forward to join her at the rail keeping silent, encouraging her bring whatever it was up first.

She hated this, the pretty silk and satin dresses that she was required to wear. That ridiculous perfume that Botan attacked her with every time she had another party to go to that, while it didn't smell disgusting exactly in small doses, had the ability to make her gag, choke, and sputter when being sprayed with large amounts to the effect of taking a bath in it. (And she only knew about how much better it smelt in small amounts because he had seemed to like it the one time she'd been forced to wear it for work.) The overly polite smiles and acting like she had very little intelligence, drove her absolutely crazy. She was not one to find the latest fashions appealing or topic worthy in a conversation so the idea that she had to actually seem interested made her skin crawl and avoid the other women at the parties like the plague. Her world, unlike most of the featherbrained bleach blonds she encountered here existed outside of clothes and gossip.

As it was she was standing there looking pretty while he chatted with some businessman whose name she recognized as calling the firm at least once a day. She fought to keep from rolling her eyes as his mouth kept moving, were his legal affairs really in such poor shape that he had to harass her boss at a party? Bored with listening to this nonsense she let her mind wander a bit, if staring blankly wouldn't reflect badly on Koenma she'd let her mind wander entirely. Instead she opted to look disinterested and tune them both out and try, try to ignore the fact that every once in a while he seemed to move closer to her. Something that was proving difficult when it let her catch brief hints of his cologne and feel the heat of his body. Neither of which were all that unappealing anymore, much to her dismay.

There was a light tug on her free arm, shifting her glance she caught a glimpse of pink hair before being pulled entirely away from the safety of her bosses presence. A part of her mind going: "Oh crap" as she was dragged out onto the ballroom floor for the end of some waltz or other she wasn't entirely sure what it was...she was not someone who spent her time learning steps to dances that had been for the most part considered archaic in modern society. Or at least they were if you weren't part of modern high society where the quadrille was still danced.

Her eyes narrowed when she was spun into Koashura's arms and practically crushed to his chest. One that she didn't find any luxury in being pressed so tight against, for starters it smelt as if he'd spilled at least one glass of champagne on himself in the last couple hours, and that stupid poofy tie around his neck was driving her crazy not to mention it was itchy. She tried to keep her feet moving in time with the orchestra set up at the back of the room but it seemed that he was an even clumsier dancer than she was, and he was the one attempting to lead. She made a face and waited for him to get comfortable thinking that she wasn't going to bolt. Which he did eventually, loosening his hold some and she took her chance, pulling away so fast she knocked him off balance as she rushed through the bodies twirling on the floor back to Koenma's side. If she could afford to think about it right now she was almost positive she'd confuse herself worse than their playing hide the pickle already did.

Her hand slipping back around his arm and clutching to his jacket sleeve. She hated feeling like she was backed into a corner, which if it were a choice between Koashura and Koenma, it certainly felt like she was in a corner. Though she was grateful when Koenma excused himself from speaking with the businessman and led her out to the balcony, chilly or not at least out there no one was around to eavesdrop or pick up on her many short-comings amongst the members of high society. No one to make a snide comment on why he would pick a mutt like her for his bride, when he had so many well bred girls to choose from. She hated feeling like a fish out of water.

He kept waiting, the silence dragging on first for a minute, then two, then three, eventually he got annoyed with it and huffed leveling her with one of his annoyed expressions that would have left any other person begging to be given another chance to explain. Ayame just kept ignoring him pretending that he wasn't waiting for her to bring it up her blue eyes focused solely on the crescent moon that hung over head. Her mind entertained elsewhere as they both began the slow process to freezing.

She finally opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before uttering a word. How does one explain what happened without making it seem like somewhere down the line Koenma's presence hadn't become preferred to the airhead that had attempted to whisk her off and sweep her off her feet by stamping on her toes? The answer was that you didn't, you just savored the companionable silence until it was too cold to risk staying outside and away from the warmth the press of bodies within provided, even if it would become stifling withing ten minutes of returning. Though she supposed that stifling was in some ways better than freezing.

They stood together watching the moon, the silence while tense not entirely uncomfortable. At this point both had become entirely more used to the long silences and at ease with them than would ever likely admit to anyone. Both glancing at the other from time to time hoping that they weren't caught because explaining would be a pain, at least until Koenma shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders after seeing her shiver more times than he really liked, thought he justified it by not wanting her to get sick. She couldn't get sick, after all what would he do without his extremely efficient PA to keep him on track all day? Go absolutely crazy obviously.

"Thank you." She murmured pulling the jacket closed around her and holding it shut with her slightly numb fingers.

"You're welcome." Was his terse reply trying to effect that it was nothing all that unusual for the eyes undoubtedly staring through the windows at them, having noticed by now that one of the most prominent guests had seemed to sneak off with his PA.

For a brief moment there was an understanding between them, one that would lead them down the path of ruin if they ever got passed the obstacles between them. An understanding that said one day soon it wouldn't matter who was watching, they'd have had enough of this tension and god willing the consequences of this taboo attraction wouldn't be as bad as Koenma worried when he finally got to feel her soft-looking lips against his. But for now they would content themselves with standing in silence while everyone watched looking for something that both knew how to keep buried all to well.


End file.
